


To be righteous

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Reality, Awkward Conversations, Background tom/becky, Coming Out, F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, Horny Teenagers, Interruption, Lesbian Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Becky comes home and finds Lex in a situation she did not expect ever to have to see, in more ways than just the obvious.Cute Becky & Lex bonding moment :)
Relationships: Becky Barnes & Lex Foster, Deb/Lex Foster, Lex Foster & Tom Houston
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	To be righteous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the sun shines down upon us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807602) by [RobinWritesChirps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps). 



The front door shut heavily behind Becky as she made her way inside. A few grocery bags felt like a mighty burden when she was on her own to carry it. Tom would get the two younger ones home from school in an hour or so, much too long to let the groceries linger and take dust on the kitchen table. Lex, though, unless she had disappeared again wherever it was that she snuck out to, was supposed to be home. Becky crossed her fingers − mentally, for fear of losing her hold on the bags. So much for packing them full to try and save the planet.

"Lex?" She called.

One of the bags nearly cracked open at the bottom but she caught it just in time. Upstairs, she could hear some music from the girls' room, probably much too loud for Lex’s poor ears. That, there was no point in arguing. Lex would probably proclaim it herself, she was too old to be told how to entertain herself. For sure not too old to be asked to help with the daily running of the house, though. Becky managed all the bags onto the kitchen table with some effort and rubbed her forehead, sighing.

"Lex, can you come down, please?"

No answer again, though she thought she heard upstairs a burst of laughter over the music. She climbed up the stairs and knocked at the door. Pushing it open, she asked.

"Hey, sweetie, can you come help me with… groceries…"

She might as well have unfurled a blizzard of icy cold across the room and she wished at once she had never entered it. Briefly, she considered leaving now, dashing downstairs without another word and pretending she had seen nothing. She was quite certain Lex would follow suit with that. Her eyes were burning the memory away already as she shut them tight barely in time to notice the girl hastily tug her jeans back on − which of Lex’s little group of friends was this one again, Deborah? She thought that was it, though friend might no longer be the most accurate description to give her. She didn’t know what was.

Her nose squinted unpleasantly with the smell of marijuana, which snapped her eyes open again. At her insistent stare, Lex put out the blunt the two girls had been sharing. Becky had never even noticed she had an ashtray in her room, much less that she used it. Of all the things to take notice of… Deb had a trail of bright red hickeys from right under her ear to her shoulder which Lex hurriedly hid away under the flannel shirt she pulled closed again − Becky wondered if any such intimate adornment had been hidden under her clothes before after previous visits here. Neither of the girls would meet her eyes.

"I’m very… sorry… Mrs, erm, Houston?" Deb said tentatively. She coughed a little, perhaps from the weed. By the look in her eyes, Becky didn’t think that Lex had smoked alone. "I’ll be going."

Before either of them had a chance to pay goodbyes, she all but ran out of the room, leaping several long strides down the stairs and the door slammed again dully in the distance. Lex looked at the bedroom door left ajar, the empty hall. Very suddenly, she let her body drop flat into her pillows to bury her face in them and gave an inhumanly loud groan.

"I bet you’re gonna want to _talk_ or something," she grumbled almost too unintelligibly.

Becky approached with some caution. She put the ashtray to the side on Lex’s desk, a little nauseous from the smell, and sat on the bed. Not too close from Lex, encroaching on her space as little as she could. Becky was used to making herself small if she had to. She had done it many, many times.

"If you don’t mind…" She said softly.

Lex did not move a finger. She did not say a word. Very tentatively, Becky put a hand on her back and rubbed gently, though that did nothing to make the girl emerge from her lethargy at all.

"I thought she was your weed girl," she said after some time and felt awkward as soon as the words left her mouth.

Lex’s voice was muffled by the pillows but the protesting tone was clear enough.

"Someone can be two things at once."

Becky was ill at ease. Not so much for what she had seen − though no doubt she would have gladly lived the rest of her life without catching her quasi-daughter, her pretty-much-daughter knuckles deep in with the other girl − she didn’t want to say just ’friend’, though she didn’t know what was better fitting now. Lex had a way of keeping all things personal hidden away, for better or for worse. Now forcefully having witnessed something impossibly personal, Becky felt like she ought to have more to say to support her, but she didn’t know what.

It was easier with Hannah, who had clearer needs even when she didn’t know how to speak them out, or with Tim, who was as easy to please as an excited new puppy dog. Lex was more grown up, more complex. Sadder and harder to keep happy, though they all tried to cheer her up every day she spent here at home. And she was, evidently, not as straight as Becky had somehow assumed. She cursed herself for that. Lex seemed intent on having precisely no conversation whatsoever to correct the assumption in more details.

"I…" Becky started but stopped stopped herself. She tried again but only air came out. Finally, she spoke. "It makes no difference to me at all that you’re both girls. Or that you’re having sex under this roof. I’m not that kind of person, that’s not something… It’s not a factor. You can bring _her_ over as often as you like."

She loathed to have to find the proper words. She found herself wondering if Lex had ever had the intent to come out, if she would have found that trust in them if horribly awkward happenstance hadn’t forced it. It was difficult to try and express the sincerest support for something like this without also making Lex feel like it made any difference, like it was anything that singled her out. Becky had not experienced anything like this before and she already thought she was doing everything wrong. She sighed and patted Lex’s back again.

"I’d give you a lock but I don’t think it’d be safe for Hannah, so…"

"I’ve already died of shame three to seven times since you’ve walked into this room, Rebecca," she said, stressing the name with some snark in the manner that she usually reserved for the coldest of conversations. Her tone was as deadpan as could be, though, but not bitter. "You don’t need to worry about that, I may never have sex again."

Becky let out a snort despite herself.

"Well, that’s between you and your weed girl. With benefits, I guess. You don’t have to tell me what you are."

Lex seemed to have no such intent anyways and Becky supposed that, if at all, that conversation would be for another day. The weed stench was lingering in the room and making her a little dizzy.

"Also, no drugs or booze in the house, please."

Lex groaned in frustration.

"Ugh, are you for real?"

Briefly, memories flashed back of the clinging smell of a puff of smoke blown tauntingly in her eyes. The taste of alcohol at his lips. She pushed down the memories, always. Tom knew, of course, not a facet of her soul that she hadn’t yet bared to him, and they kept no alcohol at home for her sake.

"Dead serious."

" _Fine…_ " Lex retorted, sounding anything but fine with the chiding.

Becky thought she should leave her alone, simply stop trying to force a conversation that Lex showed no interest in having. She stood, but paused at the door and rapped fingers against the frame to catch Lex’s attention.

"Does, erm, does Tom know?"

For the first time, Lex looked up, sitting upright in a motion so fast she caught her aching head in her hand and grimaced. Still, there was something soft in her eyes, something Becky hadn’t really seen in there since the day they had brought the girls into their home to stay here forever. Something she hoped to see more and more of.

"He hasn’t told you?" She asked in a soft little nothing of a voice that made her sound so, so much younger than the already mere nineteen years of age.

Becky gave her a kind smile.

"He hasn’t told me."

She took a big breath and knocked once more at the doorframe, more to find something to do with herself than anything else.

"Well, I’ll leave you to… I’ll leave you to it. Please get rid of the smell by the time Tom gets back."

She blew Lex a kiss on her way out and heart a low muffled grunt in the pillows on her way downstairs. Putting away groceries on her own seemed totally alright now, somehow. Some things mattered more. Dignity, trust, support. A bit of extra privacy after a gashing breach in it. Lex deserved all of that and more.

She only showed signs of life again a little later that night when Tom came home with the younger kids. The car had barely pulled into their narrow driveway that Lex’s steps came marching down the stairs to welcome them just the moment they entered the house. Tom smiled at her like he always did, like he always would, his simple and oh so warm crooked side smile that held all the comfort and the affection in the world.

"Don’t say a fucking thing," Lex warned him before crashing into his arms to trap him in a crushing hug.

Tom startled, though not reluctant one bit, and he glanced over at Becky to mouth ’What’s happening?’ to her. Becky would be at a loss to find how exactly to explain, but she never had to. Lex grabbed his collar to pull him down to her level and whispered something into his ear. Suddenly, Tom’s face melted and he hugged her so very close it was a miracle he didn’t crush the girl entirely. It took some time before they parted from each other and the moment was not mentioned again − or not in front of Becky.

As far as Becky knew or was able to smell, Lex did not smoke pot at home anymore. Deb, though, as soon as she recovered enough to dare to show her face here again, was very welcome for as long as Lex would have her there.

**Author's Note:**

> Please PLEASE leave a comment y’all! I love you!


End file.
